


Something Worth Fighting For

by redstaronmyshoulder (CaptainAmelia22)



Series: Tumblr Drabble [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/redstaronmyshoulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her last night of summer vacation and he's sharing it with her.</p><p>She tries to not think too hard about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Just some drabble I started writing the other day. 
> 
> I think this is a college au? But I’m not entirely sure. I just know that Steve’s a few years older than Sharon and apparently no longer in the military. 
> 
> I dunno. I just needed to get it out of my head.
> 
> -M

_The summer goes too fast._

_“Do I have to go back to school Steve?”_

Sharon’s voice is sleepy, muddled.  Her dark brown eyes are nothing but slits, tiny glints shining in the half-light of her bedroom.  

His fingers itch to stroke her tousled blonde hair.  To touch the pale freckles dotting the bridge of her nose.  The small divot in her strong chin.  

The pencil hesitates on the open pad across his bare knee and he grins at her. 

“Senior slump already, Miss Carter?” he asks, the easy New England accent washing over her and making her skin bump once more.  

That voice…

That  _mouth._

 _“_ Mmm,” she hums noncommittally, shrugging one bare shoulder.  Her dark brown eyes sparkle knowingly when his gaze slips from hers to the breast suddenly bared to the cool night air.   

“Hold still,” he mutters, pencil lead scratching once more on his paper. 

She doesn’t.

He snorts when she stretches, catlike, in the bed and his mouth goes dry when the light sheets fall to her waist to drape her hips.  

She smiles, propping her head on the palm of her hand and tucks a few strands of her tangled hair behind her ear.  

“Don’t you get tired of drawing me, neighbor?” she asks, lips curling on the old nickname and he looks up at her in surprise.

“Tired?” he repeats, bright blue eyes wide and he sets the paper and pencil aside before walking back to her creaky childhood bed.  “Why would I be tired of drawing you?!”

Her eyes shift from his, cheeks flaming prettily and she huffs a breath when his callused fingers rise to stroke her freckled shoulder.  

“Well,” she hedges, fingers twisting in her sheets and her bottom lip disappears between her teeth, something he knows she does when she’s extremely uncomfortable.  

He has a few sketches of her doing this in his book as well.  

Not that he’ll ever let her see them.  

“Sharon,” he says, voice firm and eyes hard.  “What’s going on?”

She shrugs again and he sighs before lifting her chin carefully.

“Tell me,” he growls, shaking her gently.  

She melts a bit into his hand with a sigh.  

“It’s just,” she mutters, dark brown eyes widening when his fingers tighten on her jaw and he leans into her.  “I’m not…And you’re-But I-UGH!”

She flops back onto her pillow with her exclamation, tugging free of his grip as she does and he chuckles when she throws her arm over her eyes.  

“Want to try that again, neighbor?” he asks, eyes sparkling as he trails his fingers over her flat stomach and up the soft swell of her left breast.  She shudders under his touch, her nipples puckering with the skill he awakens her body once more.  

“Sharon,” he whispers as he leans into her to press a kiss to her wrist.  “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m just…not the right kind of person for you, Steve.  Am I?” she mutters under her arm and he stills, lips still pressed to the steady pulse in her wrist.

“Wanna try that again, Carter?” he snaps and she huffs another breath.  

“I saw you with that redhead today, again,” she grumbles, arm still pressed tightly to her eyes, fighting his grip.  “The one with the tattoos and the black leather.  The scary one.”

He’s quiet, fingers loosening from her wrist and she stills, listening for him as he rises from her bed and walks back towards her widow.  

Suddenly he starts laughing, the bright laughter she first heard the day she met him, when he was over helping her Aunt Peggy tear down the old paper off the dining room walls.  

The day she fell in love with retired Army Captain Steve Rogers.  

“Natasha?  You’re talking about Natasha?” he asks breathlessly and she jumps when he falls back to the bed beside her.  His long body stretches alongside hers, all hot, hardened musculature and his musky maleness washes over her nose once more, overwhelming as always.  

She gasps when he tugs her arm free of her eyes and his bright blue eyes are sparkling as he gazes down at her.  

“You are as stubborn as your aunt, kid,” he mutters and she snorts, rolling her eyes. “That’s Bucky’s girlfriend Natasha.  Just a friend.”

She’s quiet for a long moment, her brain processing all he has to say.  

Bucky’s girlfriend.

James Barnes with the metal arm and shadowed eyes and dark laugh that tells more of his story than he ever will to the likes of her.

And this Natasha.  Tattooed body and dark red hair piled high on the top of her half-shaved skull.  Every time Sharon sees her, she’s playing with the bracelets bracketing her wrists.  And she thinks they are probably made out of actual bullets.  

It makes sense.  

At least, more sense than her and Steve Rogers.

“Oh,” is all she says, that night and he chuckles before leaning forward to take her lips.  

“You’re cute when you’re jealous,” he says and his blue eyes sparkle in the half-light.

She groans and pushes his face away.  Which just makes him laugh all the harder; his lips move from hers to press into her soft belly and she shudders when he nips at the divot of her left hip.  

“Are you going to miss me?” she asks, her voice slightly breathy as he moves lower down her body, lips feathering over her flushing skin and fingers kneading into her thighs and ass.  

He stops then, brow furrowing as he glances up at her and she stretches out a hand to run her fingers through his blonde hair.  

“’Course I am, neighbor,” he says, confusion in his voice and a dangerous heat in his gaze.  “I like you a lot Sharon.”  

“But why?!” she blurts and he sighs, hot breath washing over her thighs and she shudders involuntarily as the heat brushes her crotch.  

“Sharon,” he says and his voice brooks no argument and his fingers gripping her jaw keeps her gaze locked on his.  “You are stunning,” he says firmly, his blue eyes as cold as ice.  “You are strong and beautiful.  And so brave.  I’ve known you since you were five when you came to live with Peggy. It still blows my mind that you’re lying in bed with me-that _you_  chose me over everyone else.  I don’t deserve you or your love.”

Her eyes are wide now as he levels himself over her, hips pressing into hers and forearms bracketing her face.  

His heat, so heady, so damned  _there_ , presses in on her and it’s all she can do to focus on his words and not the rippling muscles caging her in.  

“Why wouldn’t I choose you?” she murmurs, dark eyes locked on his and she strokes her fingers over the chiseled shelf of his jaw.  “I’ve had a crush on you since I was ten and you saved me from those punks on the playground.”  She chuckles when his eyes widen in surprise and she pulls him in for a kiss.  “You always did pick the worst fights, neighbor.”  

He barks out a sharp laugh at that and tugs her into his arms, rolling as he does and she shrieks softly as her hair tumbles to curtain their faces.  

“I guess I just always knew what I needed to fight for, didn’t I, Carter?” he growls, tugging her down for a kiss so hot she actually gasps into his mouth.

His hands are tight on her hips, his fingers pressing tightly into her soft skin and she groans when the rough denim of his low-slung jeans brush against her suddenly damp panties. 

“You’re too noble for the likes of me,” she gasps, when his mouth finally releases hers and his fingers move to cup her through the slick silk pressing against his crotch.  “A veritable Captain America.”

He snorts at that and grins when her head drops back on her shoulders the moment his fingers push aside damp silk to press gently to her swelling clit.  

“Steve!” she moans, eyelids fluttering as he strokes her and the scent of her arousal begins to blend too perfectly with his own maleness.  

“Now this,” he growls as her fingers lock on his biceps and her hair brushes his denim clad thighs.  “ _This_ is worth fighting for.”


End file.
